Que tal si
by Nathari Ishida
Summary: Los sueños revelan nuestros deseos mas profundos… en muchas ocasiones nos gustaria conocer nuetras vidas desde una perspectiva diferente.. DXS ñ.ñ espero les guste final arriba! gracia spor leer
1. Capitulo I: El espejo

**Y que tal si…**

**Nathari Ishida**

_¿¡Mi nombre? Samantha Manson… ¿Mi edad? 14 años... ¿que porque no estoy bailando? Es simple. Nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta." _

- _¡Ten mas cuidado friki!_- grito Paulina, irritada al haberse tropezado con Sam, haciendo que las cosas de ambas se cayeran inesperadamente al suelo revolviéndolas.

- _Pero que sorpresa¿Acaso tu maquillaje no te deja ver por donde vas?_- pregunto Sam con ironía, mientras recogía sus cosas, y tomaba un CD de Paulina por accidente.

Paulina se limito a cruzarse de brazos- _Danny…_-Dijo con voz dulce- _¿podrías recoger mis cosas?- s_u intención fue irritar a Sam manipulando a su "mejor amigo" Cosa que consiguió con éxito_  
_  
Danny se limito a asentir y hacer caso ¡después de todo le había hablado¡¡A él!!

Sam lanzo una mirada mordaz- _no puedo creer que te vendas así_…- susurro con decepción, mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y encendía a todo volumen su discman

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases sonó, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se apresuraran a salir de la escuela Casper. Una chica vestida de negro, traía un semblante de seriedad. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la música que escuchaba, ignorando todo lo que sus dos amigos decían. Al llegar a su casa, saludo a su madre y subió a su cuarto.

Se tumbo en su cama, se quito sus botas punteras, y empezó a cantar lo que escuchaba… su imaginación se echo a volar, mirando por la ventana como se ocultaba el sol de la noche.

- "Un ser de la oscuridad, condenado a vivir con una familia que rinde culto al sol"- recordó haber dicho estas palabras en una ocasión… y que tal si…

Sacudió su cabeza mientras reía pro las ideas que se le cruzaban por su mente. Era feliz de ser así. No se avergonzaba en lo absoluto de su cultura, de su música, de su forma de vestir. Tenia una familia (que a pesar de no comprenderla) la amaba, vivía con comodidades, tenia los mejores amigos del mundo, tenia derecho a expresarse, después de todo era libre... Bueno no del todo. No era libre de decir lo que sentía, era presa del miedo de perder a un "amigo".

Pensar en Danny la hacia sentirse extraña. Cada vez que pensaba en el chico de ojos azules una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, su mirada se volvía algo dulce, y su cuerpo se sentía adormilado además de que sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo.

¡Pero en que pensaba! Era una locura. Revolvió sus cosas buscando un CD y sin darse cuenta coloco el CD que había tomado por accidente de Paulina.

Una melodía de ritmo pegajoso empezó a sonar… "Hay amor... Que hacer con este amor, no se quien soy me mata este dolor…" la misma frase se repita constantemente, lo que hizo que Sam se quitara rápidamente los audífonos y gritara "Chica superficial" Como odiaba esos ritmos de moda que solo hacían a las mujeres ser símbolos sexuales. Decidió calmarse, no valía la pena gastar una gota de sudor pensando en lo estupida y poco interesante que podría ser Paulina.

Sus ojos se hicieron pesados, hasta que Morfeo gano la batalla y la abrazo en un sueño profundo….

-------

Sam caminaba Sola. Aquel lugar donde las puertas flotaba se le hacia muy familiar. ¿Qué hacia en la Zona fantasma? No le tomo demasiada importancia, y decidió abrir una puerta. Entro en aquel cuarto, era algo húmedo y oscuro. No sintió miedo y se adentro en este. En la mitad del cuarto había un gran espejo. Sam se reflejo en este.

- _Que tal si fuera una chica popular._..- Dijo de repente, fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza. Miro atentamente el espejo ya que en algo empezó a moverse dentro de él.

- _Creo que ya sabes como usarlo…-_ susurro una voz detrás del espejo. Sam se puso a la defensiva mientras observaba de reojo buscando al dueño de la voz.

_-¿Quién esta allí?-_ dijo en forma altanera

La voz que se escuchaba cansada empezó a reír. ¿Se burlaba de ella? Era inaceptable.

_- Yo tendría que ser el indignado_- digo en tono apacible, mientras mostraba su figura.- _Has entrado a mi casa in ningún permiso niñita!-_ dijo en forma de regaño. era un anciano que vestía con una capa de una color ébano con una larga barba blanca.

Sam se sintió apenada, había sido muy maleducada y decidió disculparse, a lo que el anciano sonrió. La chica retrocedió para irse, pero la voz la detuvo.

_-¿Acaso no quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta?-_ Preguntó algo curioso.

Sam dudo un momento, y decidió acercarse al nuevamente. Seria divertido.

- _Dame tu mano-_ dijo el anciano, Sam lo miro desconfiada- _no te haré daño_.- dijo, convenciéndola.- _Mi nombre es Morfeo… lo se¿extraño nombre para un fantasma, no? Pero tú no estas aquí para saber porque me llamo así querida…_

_-Sam...-_contesto la chica de orbes violetas- _Sam Manson _

- Muy bien querida Sam, vamos por la respuesta- susurro, tomando su mano y haciendo que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un material parecido al aire, adentrándose al espejo.

_---------------------- _

Hola gente bonita ñ.ñ  
este es mi prime fic de Danny Phantom lo amo lo amo -- jaja XD espero les guste ñ.ñU será corto no mas de tres capítulos.

_Alguna inquietud o duda no duden en decirla. Gracias por leerlo! ñ--ñ_


	2. Capitulo II: ODiosa

**Y que tal si…**

**Capitulo II  
Nathari Ishida**

_Sonó el timbre de la escuela Casper. El ambiente jovial se sentía vivo por todas partes, chicas riendo y hablando sobre el gran baile de esa noche, los chicos hablando sobre a quien invitarían. Era normal_

_- no veo la diferencia-_ dijo Sam intentando encontrarse a ella misma, sin ningún resulto. Agudizó la vista y vio a un chico de ojos azules al lado de su casillero- _Es Danny!-_dijo emocionada, mientras se acercaba a el a saludarlo y lo traspasaba como si fuera un fantasma-

- _Recuérdalo-_ hablo Morfeo, suavizando su mirada- _aquí nadie te ve_…

_- Lo había olvidado...-_susurro, mientras se esfumaba el vaho entre sus manos. Se quedo observando a su amigo. No había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado, y tímido de siempre. Tucker estaba su lado hablando sobre la tecnología como siempre acostumbraba a hacer.  
_  
- ¡Mira! Este es nuevo, ahora tiene la función de…-pero en ese instante cambio su vista, mientras pasaba una chica- Hola nena, ¿Acaso no habías esperado toda tu vida para este momento?-pregunto con voz coqueta, confundiendo a la chica- no seas tímida, sabes muy bien que lo que tu quiere es a mi- dijo sonriéndole, mientras esta lo ignoraba y seguía su camino- ¡No te hagas la difícil con migo!... ya caerá_

Sam reía. No era raro que eso pasara con Tucker. Era cosa de rutina. __

Danny se limito a colocar sus ojos en blanco, y moverlos en otra dirección. Y en ese momento, su mirada se clavo en ella… Era tan perfecta…

Sam vio extrañada a Danny, y fue allí cuando vio el motivo de su repentino cambia- _Por Dios…._-dijo pasmada, y allí estaba… - _¡Esto no puedo ser cierto!-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo, abriendo sus ojos como platos, y contemplando con atención lo que pasaba.

_Por el corredor de la escuela, pasaba una hermosa chica de ojos violetas. Su mirada se resaltaba aun mas por el maquillaje de un color rosa pastel que recubría sus parpados, sus pestañas estaban delineadas, dándole mayor expresión. Su cabello era un poco mas largo, y era sujetado por una cinta del color de su maquillaje, en una cola alta que, hacia que su cabello cayera como cascada en su espalda. Sus labios eran color carmín, y sus mejillas rosadas. Era la imagen de un ángel. Vestía con la gracia digna de una Diosa, su camisa de cuello blanco, hacia resaltar su toque elegante, y un saco color rosa resaltaba su feminidad. Traía una falda de prenses hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, con unas medias largas y zapatos que combinaban a la perfección._

Todos en el corredor la miraban pasar, impregnaba el ambiente de un aroma agradable.

-¡hey Samy!- se escucho decir la otro lado del corredor, a lo que la chica volteo su mirada encontrándose con su grupo de amigos-

-¡Hola chicos!—Dash, Paulina, Estrella, Valerie, y _Kwan se acercaron a ella a paso rápido._

- ¡¡Un momento!! ¿¿¿¡Sabes cuantos litros de productos químicos tubo que usar esta chica para que su cabello quedara así!???- grito totalmente alterada la Sam que observaba con terror la escena, a lo que el fantasma se limito a levantar los hombros en señal de no ignorar la respuesta- _¡¡y mira su cara parece un payaso con todo ese maquillaje y sin hablar de su ropa!! Esto es una pesadilla…-_termino por decir, mientras seguía escuchando todo.

_- Oye Samy, ¿ya alguien te invito al baile de esta noche?-pregunto Dash, mientras se acercaba ella de forma coqueta, cerrándole el paso-_

- cientos de chicos- respondió, mientras sonreír con picardía- pero aun no hay ninguno que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ir conmigo

- _!!!Que arrogante, la matare!!-_susurro Sam, mientras veía con asco lo que pasaba- _¡¡¡Y nadie me llama Samy!!!_

- Entonces supongo que iras con migo- dijo en voz de autosuficiencia Dash- te recojo a las 8:00 PM en tu casa- acordó con ella

- espera grandulón-Samy lo detuvo- nadie dijo nada acerca de que tu si eras lo suficientemente bueno-

Dash se sintió ofendido, mientras mordía su labio inferior- Yo no quiero ir contigo.. iré con..con- mirando a su alrededor- ¡Iré con Paulina! solo te estaba jugando una broma…engreída..-dijo por lo bajo, mientras Samy reía-

- has lo que quieras, ya encontrare a alguien mejor que tu-dijo lo suficientemente segura- 

El día transcurrió normalmente, Samy hacia de las suyas, haciendo que Sam se ofendiera cada vez mas.

- ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con Dash?-pregunto Paulina, cuando estaba almorzando

- por supuesto que no, hay que demostrar quien manda, además…-suspirando- el no es mi tipo…

Paulina quedo en shock unos minutos y luego reaccionó- es el chico mas popular y apuesto de toda la secundaria como no te va a gustar

- No tiene cerebro-sentenció duramente, mientras terminaba de comer

- como tu digas…-susurro Paulina- entonces... ¿con quién vas a ir? ¡Ya todos los chicos tienen pareja! Y por tu tonto orgullo te vas a quedar sola y no podrás estrenar ese hermoso vestido que tu madre te trajo de Milán

-Aunque sea no es tan ignorante y superficial como paulina- susurro Sam__

- Ya aparecerá cualquier tonto-dijo finalmente, mientras se levantaba e iba junto a Paulina a sus casilleros.

- ¡¡¡Fenton!!!!-se escucho la voz enojada de Dash, junto a varios pasos- ¡¡¡Saque otra vez F por tu culpa!!!!!

Un chico de ojos azules, corría por el pasillo, intentando perderlo- ¡¡No es mi culpa que seas un burro!!

- Creo que conseguí mi tonto…-susurro Samy

-¡Aléjate de el! ¡No le vas a hacer Daño!- la voz de Sam se escucho alarmada, su yo popular era peor que todos los fantasmas a los que Danny se había enfrentado. Era una completa pesadilla.

_- ¡Dash!-grito Samy, mientras se interponía entre Danny y el- no le vas a hacer daño- dijo fríamente_

- ¿Y por que no?-pregunto con burla  


_- ¡Porque el ira con migo al baile!-respondió, haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran boquiabiertos, lo que satisfacía el ego de Samy_

- Tu no puedes...es decir…-Dash no encontraba palabras- Eres una..-Dash trato de ignorar la situación y se fue.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Samy

- si...-su voz se escuchaba agitada- gracias…-dijo Danny, sonrojándose

- si, si... de nada… ni te emociones de a mucho este… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Danny, Danny Fenton- contestó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, era tan bonita…

- Hola...¿Danny? estas ahí.¡¡hey!!-Samy se desespero al ver que Danny parecía en otro mundo-

- ¿uh?-

- olvídalo… recógeme a las 8:00 en mi casa, espero que seas puntual-le pasó un papel- aquí vivo, ¡nos vemos hasta esta noche!

Danny asintió, mirando como Samy se alejaba junto con su amiga... y por fin reacciono- ¿¿¡¡Iré al baile son Samantha Manson!!??

Todos allí lo muraron y dijeron al tiempo- despistado…-

_- Como es posible!- grito Sam, con desespero- esa chica es un problema. Y uno muy grande!  
_  
- esa ere tu...-_susurro Morfeo, con voz fraternal- Una versión mucho mas cruel diría yo…  
  
- Que gracioso...-susurro Sam, mientras bajaba la mirada- en cierta parte se parece a mi…¡ pero yo nunca trataría a mis amigos así!_

- Esos no son tus amigos- susurro Morfeo, mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro- son personas interesadas en tu condición social…- Sam bajo su mirada-_ aunque debes admitir que eres muy bonita-_Morfeo le guiño un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Sam

_- Ahora esa chica le hará daño a Danny… -_ susurro algo cansada-

_- Tu nunca le harías daño a tu amigo Danny, ni siquiera si fueras la chica mas popular de todo el país!-_ le dijo Morfeo intentando consolarla- _se podría decir, que hay algo que a ustedes dos los une. Algo mas allá de una cara bonita, o ropa cara… un lazo mas fuerte que el tiempo y el espacio. Debes confiar en ti Misma Sam._

- Estas tratando de decir que...- pero Morfeo la interrumpió en es mismo instante-  
_  
- debes verlo pro ti misma Sam-_ Morfeo movió su bastón, haciendo que el lugar donde estaban desapareciera combinado los matices, para terminar en un lugar diferente. Era un curto oscuro, lleno de luces y una música suave se escuchaba.

------

Hola gente bonita!! ñ.ñ gracias por los reviewus!! Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado mucho, si tienen dudas o sugerencia son duden en escribirme ñ.ñ

Muchísimas gracias a:

koriandr-titan: espero que te haya gustado, esta es mi visión es una Sam popular ñ.ñU Gracias por el comentario!

aloqua: Bueno… intente hacerla como Paulina o.o pero no se.. jaja dime que tal te pareció ñ.ñU. Y Waaa me parece genial tu fic! Perdona pro no haber dejado comentario u.u peor no tengo mucho tiempo, prometo hacerlo esta semana ñ.ñ cuídate! Y gracias!

ChicaAyDP: aquí lo seguí ñ.ñ espero haya sido de tu agrado! Gracias!

crazyforanimes: Gracias por los ánimos! Ojala te guste este capi, y pienso hacer algunos mas o.o... se me llena la cabeza de ideas /// gracias!

DarkSere: creo que fui muy evidente ñ.ñU gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te gustara! Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado! GraaciaS

Muy bien ñ.ñ gracias a todos! Y espero publicar pronto el tercer Cáp. ;; ojala quede tiempo ñ.ñU se cuidan!

Chau!


	3. Capitulo III: Lazos

**Y que tal si….  
III Capitulo**

_Sam entre abrió sus ojos para lograr ver lo que pasaba en aquél lugar, el cambio de luz la encegueció un rato, pero luego quedo boquiabierta con lo que veía._

Sammy traía un hermoso vestido. Un corsé de color blanco perla dejaba ver su pequeña cintura, que era acompañado por una larga falda de un color mas claro, que caía en tiras. Su cuello era adornado por una gargantilla de plata, con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales transparentes. Sus labios estaban de un ligero color rosa, sus ojos delineados de modo que le daba más expresión a su rostro, mientras que sus parpados tenían un color plateado. El chico que se encontraba a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, se veía muy hermosa.

- Te ves…-Danny parecía tartamudear, no le salían las palabras-

Sammy sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, ¡pero que demonios le pasaba! No podría ser posible que aquel perdedor le hiciera sentir, lo que ni el mismísimo Dash Baxter había intentado hacer por tanto tiempo.- Gracias- se limito a decir, mientras tomaba su mano y lo hacia entrar con rapidez a el gimnasio que había sido arreglado para la fiesta.

Todos allí, giraron a ver a Sammy, como siempre se veía tan hermosa, peor la miraban mas pro el hecho de estar con Danny Fenton, un chico que la parecer era invisible.  
  
_- Hola- saludo alegremente Paulina, acercándose a su "amiga"-_

_- voy a vomitar…-_dijo Sam, mientras veía lo falsa que se veían esa "amistad"

Sammy sonrió en señal de saludo, mientras Dash miraba entre ojos a Danny-

- ¿Este es el perdedor con el que has decidido venir?-pregunto, mientras Danny bajaba la cabeza incapaz de defenderse. Sammy vio esto, y se sintió algo culpable.

- El no es ningún perdedor- dijo en su defensa- es mucho mas simpático e interesante que tu.

- Demuéstralo-dijo Dash desafiante

_Sammy arrastro con delicadeza a Danny a la pista de baile- solo sígueme...-dijo Sammy, a lo que Danny asintió. Se sentía en una nube... bailando con la chica más popular de toda la escuela._

Parecía como si nadie mas existiera en aquel momento. Sammy se sentía extraña, como si el fuera.. ¡No! Eso no podía ser posible. Se dejo llevar por el suave sonido de la música… mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Danny... se sentía tan segura… Danny se sonrojo, pero no se negó a nada de lo que la chica hacia.

-Esto es horrible…-susurro Sam, sin poder creer lo contenta que se veía su yo popular junto a Danny. No pudo evitar sentir celos de ella misma.

_- ¡¡Suéltala!!-grito Dash, empujando a Danny que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos_

- ¿Pero quien demonios te creíste?- grito Sammy, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Tu sabes muy bien que solo viniste con el para darme celos a mi-argumento Dash, gritando aun mas fuerte

-No te creas tan importante-dijo Sammy, mientras lo miraba de reojo- ¡Perdedor!

-Déjala en paz- dijo Danny, mientras se colocaba frente a ella

-Que valiente eres al intentar enfrentarme Fentonto-dijo Dash, alistando su puño para golpearlo

-Danny no es necesario de verdad…-Sammy intento calmarlo

- No, este idiota no puede pretende que eres su propiedad ¡eres libre de hacer lo que quieras!-sentencio, colocando una posición de pelea- 

- que conmovedor- Dash hizo una voz irónica- toma esto perdedor!-Dash lanzo su puño, que dio directamente en el ojo izquierdo de Danny

- ¡¡¡Danny!!!-gritaron Sam y Sammy al tiempo, acercándose a el

- puedo...Hacerlo..-susurro Danny, mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a Dash-

- ¡Danny por favor ya basta! No es necesario que lo hagas…- suplico

Danny no la escucho, mientras se lanzaba contra Dash y lo empujaba haciendo que este caminara hacia atrás, cayendo directamente en la mesa donde estaba el jarrón del ponche.

- me las vas a pagar idiota- la camisa banca de Dash estaba ahora de un color rosa, haciendo que todos en el salón empezarán a reír sin control- ¡¡¡Cállense!!!

El silencio reino, solo se escuchaba el jadeo de Danny y Dash- Eres un idiota… ni siquiera mereces ser llamado hombre...-dijo Danny, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba su chaqueta- debo estar muy loco para hacer esto…-susurro- o tal vez muy enamorado- Sammy se sonrojo por el ultimo comentario, mientras recibía su chaqueta-

- ¡Fenton!-Dash se lanzo sobre Danny nuevamente, propinándole un fuerte golpe en su rostro, Danny quedo en show, mientras Dash aprovecho y le dio otro golpe en su estomago

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!!- grito Sammy, interponiéndose entre los dos-

-Esto es entre el y yo…-grito Dash, mientras la empujaba lazándola lejos-

- ¡Que demonios te pasa!-grito Danny colocándose en pie. Un hilillo de sangre se escapo de su boca- ¿no te han enseñado a tratar a las mujeres? Ahh es verdad...eres una sucia bestia que no entiende nada..-dijo Danny, mientras ayudaba a Sammy a colocarse en pie

-Danny por favor...detente- suplicaba Sam, que iba a empezar a llorar. Se veía muy mal herido.__

- ¡que pasa aquí!-Grito Lancer- por Dios, señor Fenton debe ir inmediatamente a enfermería- dijo en tono preocupado- señorita Manson, acompáñelo- sugirió- y usted señor Baxter, es mejor que se valla a u casa, el lunes hablaremos sobre esto…

Sam corrió junto a Sammy y a Danny__

---------------------------------

-Danny...-susurro Sammy, mientras se sentaba junto a el- nunca nadie había hecho esto por mi…-Sammy se sonrojo un poco- …eres como mi héroe- 

- bueno yo…-Danny no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy apenado, pero algo orgulloso.

Sammy no dudo mas, y se acerco a el de forma peligrosa, cada vez mas cerca de sus labios…-gracias…

-D-de- Nada…-Danny cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios de su amor imposible en los suyos.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos... ya es tarde….-Susurro Morfeo, tomando su bastón y haciendo que todo desapareciera ante los ojos de una Sam atónita.

- que fue eso….-susurro Sam, sin darle crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto- esa chica… por que hizo eso…

- Ya te lo había dicho, entre tu y ese chico existe una conexión psíquica…- la voz de Morfeo se escuchaba apacible y calmada

- tengo muchas preguntas para este espejo..-dijo ansiosa Sam- y que tal si no fuera tan miedosa y le dijera a Danny lo que siento...-pregunto, pero el espejo parecía solo querer dar el reflejo de la chica- ¿que ocurre?

- eso debes averiguarlo tu misma….-las palabras de Morfeo cada vez se hacían menos entendibles como un eco que rebotaba en la mente de Sam…

-Sammy, Sammy- la llamaban- ¡Samantha Hija!

Sam entre abrió sus ojos, y vio a su madre frente a ella

-Samantha, te busca tu amigo Danny a la puerta….-

-Dile que siga…- su madre asintió y salio de su habitación. Sam entre abrió sus ojos, intentando encontrar al fantasmas o a su espejo. Pero era verdad...todo había sido un sueño.

---------------------------------------------  
Hola gente!!! ñ.ñ  
se suponía que este tenia que ser le ultimo capitulo o.o  
peor le quise agregar una ultima hoja así que… jejeje será de 4 capítulos ñ.ñ prometo actualizar pronto!

Gracias por los reviews y gracia por leer!! Hasta la proooxima!!


	4. Capitulo IV: Dulces sueños

**Y que tal si….  
IV Capitulo  
Nathari Ishida  
**

- ¿puedo pasar?- se escucho tocar a la puerta

- Adelante- Sam se colocó de pie, intentando arreglar un poco su cabello- disculpa el desorden, me quede dormida

- Descuidad- sintiéndose algo apenado, nunca había visto a Sam con el cabello suelto, se veía diferente, tal vez algo mas grande, mas hermosa…

Sam veía de arriba abajo a Danny, traía un traje elegante de color negro, con una corbata vinotinto, igual que en su sueño…- Danny… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

- Sam, hoy es el baile escolar, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Sam quedo perpleja, después de todo si había ido a la zona fantasma… no había sido de todo un sueño,- ¿Sam? Que ocurre

-N-no es nada…-dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior. ¿Acaso se cumpliría aquel sueño? ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto…

- Sam, ¿recuerdas que iríamos juntos?-pregunto, a lo que Sam levanto su mirada y empezaba a balbucear- ya sabes como amigos...-Danny se apresuro a corregir, mientras se sonrojaba un poco

- Son las 6…- Dijo Sam observando su reloj.- muy bien Danny, ¿podrías esperarme abajo? Buscare algo apropiado para la ocasión- Sam se escuchaba mucho mas serena. No pondría luchar contra el "destino" que se empeñaba en querer unirlos.

Una vez cuando Danny bajo, Sam abrió su closet en busca de aquel vestido negro que se había colocado en una ocasión pasada- maldición... donde se metió…- se escuchaba algo preocupada. ¡Ahora que se iba a poner!

Se resigno a encontrar aquel vestido, y decidió optar por colocarse algún otro que su madre siempre le traía de sus viajes.

- Muy rosa-

- ¡tiene muchas flores!-

- demasiado grande-

- parece una carpa-

Sierpe tenía que haber un pero para todo lo que encontraba… Camino de un lado a otro de su habitación intentando pensar…- el vestido blanco…- susurro de repente, recordando el sueño. Tomo un pequeño butaca, para alcanzar la parte de arriba de su armario, y allí había una caja de color blanco-perla, algo empolvada.

- como puede ser posible…- abrió la caja, y allí estaba- el mismo vestido de su sueño, en perfectas condición e intacto…- no sabia si asustase o gritar de alegría… era extraño lo que estaba pasando. Saco el vestido, y sin darse cuenta una nota callo al suelo.

Sam se apresuro, y se arreglo intentando quedar igual a Sammy... después de todo, ella era Sam. 

----------------------------

- ¿Danny?- la voz de Sam se escucho algo dudosa

- Sam, apresúrate!- dijo algo alterado, caminando hacia la entrada junto a las escaleras- vamos a llegar… Por todos los fantasmas…- los ojos de Danny ser abrieron de par en par, mientras sentía su boca seca al no poder pronunciar palabra.

- Danny, ya estoy lista vámonos- Sam se sonrojo, peor decidió no tomar importancia a la reacción de Danny. Tomo su mano con suavidad y lo hizo volver a la realidad- tenemos 15 minutos para llegar.

----------------------------

- Por que tardaran tanto- decía algo desesperado Tucker, en la entrada del gimnasio que había sido adecuado para una fiesta- que tanto estarán haciendo, debían estar aquí hace 15 minutos!- Tucker reviso su agenda electrónica, caminando de un lado para otro-

- muy bien… aquí estamos…- Sam sentía inseguridad. No era propio de ella vestir un vestido blanco…

-Todo estará bien…-susurro Danny para clamar sus nervios. Conocía a Sam perfectamente como para saber lo que sentía en ese preciso instante.

- Por fin llegan!- dijo Tucker algo desesperado, caminado al lado de sus dos amigos- Danny, creí que vendrías con…- Tucker no pudo decir mas palabras, ¿esa era Sam?

- Si llegas a decir una sola palabra, te juro que tu querida agenda electrónica conocerá un amigo mió llamado "excusado" – dijo Sam en tono amenazante.

- Solo diré una palabra- Tuck la miro con expresión aprobatoria- wow…

Sam se sintió apenada. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos. Así que decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y descubrir de una vez pro todas que estaba ocurriendo. 

- Chicos…- Danny miro a su alrededor, mientras una vaho de color azul salía de su boca- tenemos compañía…- Danny corrió tras unos botes de basura, iluminando el lugar con una luz blanca, para que luego de allí saliera Danny Phantom.

-Entremos, el fantasma debe estar allí- dijo Danny, mientras se volvía invisible. Sam y Tucker asintieron, y entraron corriendo- 

-----------------------------------

El ambiente jovial se sentía por todas partes. Los estudiantes disfrutaban de la fiesta, bailando y riendo.

- Muy bien.. – Sam camino tras Tucker- estamos aquí…

Los estudiantes voltearon a ver la chica misteriosa con la que andaba Tucker.

- Esa chica trae un hermoso vestido- admitió Paulina can algo de envidia

- Además parecer ser bonita- completo Dash, intentando acercarse un poco a ver.

- No, no… por favor no...- suplico Sam, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- 

En ese preciso instante, se escucho un estruendo. La mesa de comidas había sido derribada por un chico de ojos verdes fosforescentes y cabello blanco.

- ¡¡Es Bill el invisible!!-gritaron en unísono un grupo de chicas, mientras se arremolinan a su alrededor

- ha venido a bailar con migo…-suspiro Paulina, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-

Danny no dijo palabra alguna, y floto por el gran salón en busca de su oponente

- ¡Detrás de ti!- grito Tucker, el fantasma al que se enfrentaba Danny traía una gran capa color escarlata. Se enojo con Tucker y le lanzo una líquido pegajoso que lo hizo quedarse atrapado en una pared mientras Sam a ver lo que ocurría.

- Ríndete chico fantasma, no impedirás que me apodere de…- el fantasma parecía dudar en lo que decía- de… ehhh… - miro hacia arriba, mientras veía la gran esfera de luces- ¡de ese extraño objeto!

-Debes de tener algún parentesco con el fantasma de las cajas…- dijo Danny con cansancio, mirándolo con decepción- esto será fácil. 

Sam miro la escena… esa capa la había visto antes... En algún lugar. Intento recordar algo pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que Danny estaba perdiendo.

El fantasma desconocido se dirigió a Danny a toda velocidad propinándole un puño en su ojo izquierdo.

-Eres bastante fuerte para tener intereses tan mediocres...- susurro Danny, cayendo de lo alto directo al suelo, en un lugar donde nadie los veía.

El fantasma se limito a sonreír, mientras bajaba junto a Danny. Se quito la capota de su cabeza, y lanzo de su mano un ataque con ectoplasma. Danny quedo inconciente, y al perder tanta energía volvió a su forma original.

Sam corrió a auxiliar a su amigo, y palideció al ver aquel fantasma- Morfeo…-

El fantasmas se limito a guiñarle un ojo, y desaparecer entre la multitud y la oscuridad. Sam no sabía que demonios estaba pasando, pero eso lo investigaría luego de que Danny se recuperara. Se agacho a su lado, aun estaba inconsciente y decidió apoyar la cabeza de su amigo, en sus piernas

- Por favor Danny, debes levantarte- suplico Sam, acariciando sus cabellos.

Danny entre abrió sus ojos, y sonrió al ver a Sam.

Todos los estudiantes hicieron un circulo alrededor de la pareja, perplejos de ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba Danny.

- Por dios, señorita Manson, lleve a su novio a la enfermería de inmediato- ordeno Lancer, abriéndoles paso entre la multitud

Sam se limito a asentí, ignorando los comentario acerca del estado de Danny, o de porque una gótica vestida de blanco.

-------------------

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –pregunto angustiada Sam, colocando mas hielo en su ojo morado.

- Si…- Danny se sentó en la camilla, sintiendo algo de mareo- lo siento…

Sam lo miro sin entender

- Lamento haber arruinado esta noche…- se disculpo de nuevo, mirando el suelo como al cosa mas interesante del mundo. 

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Sam, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente

- Bueno…- Danny se sonrojo un poco. Ni siquiera te dije que hoy te veías hermosa… y ni siquiera baile un pieza con tigo…

- Eres muy dulce…-susurro Sam, algo apenada- nunca nadie había dicho algo así sobre mi... exceptuando a mis padres…- 

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

- Danny… es extraño lo que ha pasado el día de hoy pero…- Sam lo miro directamente a los ojos- soñé que esto pasaría… y que ambos estaríamos en esta habitación..-sam mordió su labio inferior dudando en completar la palabra, para tomar el valor de hacerlo, seguido de un rubor muy fuerte- Besándonos…

- Y-yo no…- Danny se sonrojo al escucharla hablar, mientras hablaba sin sentido- no se que decir…

De nuevo el silencio incomodo. ¿Algún día pararían de hacer eso?

Danny se calmo, apoyando su mano sobre la que sam tenia apoyada n la camilla- pero se exactamente que hacer…

El sonido de un objeto metálico cayendo al suelo quebró el silencio en la habitación. La bolsa de hielo se fue derritiendo poco a poco formando un pequeño charco.

Sam no entendía muy bien porque sus ojos se cerraban, ni porque sentía que se caería en algún momento de no ser porque Danny la sostenía con su mano en la base de su espalda.

- Eso estuvo bien…- susurro Danny, mirándola sonrojado a pocos centímetros de distancia- ¿verdad?

Sam asintió, mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho…

------------------------------

- Ya es tarde... debo rime a casa…- la voz de Danny se escuchaba desilusionada. ¿Por qué tenia que correr tan rápido el tiempo?

- Nos vemos mañana Danny...- le despidió Sam desde la puerta principal de su casa- gracias por traerme hasta aquí…

Danny asintió sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia su casa con sus manos en los bolsillos. Aun sentía cierto calor en sus labios, algo extraño…

Sam se recostó en el umbral de la puerta, observando como se alejaba. Su mano se poso en sus labios, recordando lo que había pasado hacia tan solo minutos…

En tan solo un segundo, lo que tarda un corazón en latir, Sam corrió al lado de Danny y se apoderó de sus labios por sorpresa. Danny se quedo perplejo, lentamente acepto la propuesta de Sam. La tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras sentía como sus labios eran apresados por un sensual mordisco. Danny sintió escalofríos, pero prefirió seguir su juego. Danny la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, sus lenguas interactuaron creando una sensación eléctrica en los cuerpos de los dos adolescentes.

- Eso estuvo mejor…- se burlo Sam, mientras se separaba de Danny- buenas noches…- un dulce beso en los labios fue la despedida.

---------------------------

- esto aprieta mucho…- susurro Sam, mientras se quitaba el vestido y se colocaba su pijama de color negro.- mucho mejor…

Guardo el vestido de nuevo en la caja blanca, como un gran recuerdo de su primer- verdadero beso con Danny…

Inmediatamente, noto que la pequeña hoja de papel en el suelo pertenecía al paquete. La levanto con cuidado, mientras leía con atención lo que decía. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y decidió guardar la pequeña nota en su mesa noches, apago la luz y decidió dormir de nuevo…- Mañana le diré cuánto lo quiero…- susurro medio dormida- Gracias… Morfeo…

La nota se veía rodeada por una luz fantasmal, algo inusual en el mundo de los humanos.

_"Te entrego este vestido como muestra de mi afecto, a pesar de saber que serás tan cobarde y no confesaras lo que sientes. Con todo cariño: Morfeo"_  
**  
F  
i  
N**

¡¡¡Wola gente bonita!!! ¡¡¡Mil Gracias a todos los que leyendo mi fic!!! ¡¡De todo corazón muchisisimas gracias!! Espero les haya gustado el final tanto como a mi 3

Si tiene alguna duda o comentario por favor no duden en escribirla ¡Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia! Este ultimo capitulo va dedicado a todos los que lo leyeron, y le gusto… de verdad me siento muy orgullosa de por fin haberlo terminado xD

Pronto publicare otro fic basado en una película "Drive Me Crazy" espero les guste la adaptación que le he hecho. También les quiero decir que he hecho algunos dibujos de mi fic.. no son muy buenos, pero la intención es lo que cuenta P, ne? Pronto los publicare dejo el Link en mi perfil.

cuídense mucho y Aloha!!


End file.
